


The Burden of Sight

by Pathsleadingaway (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil's Childhood, Gen, My headcanon for Cecil's early life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pathsleadingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was born with the promise of Sight, the shallow curve of an unopened eye in the middle of his forehead, hidden under wisps of white-blond hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Stream-of-consciousness drabble about Cecil's purpose and importance in Night Vale.

He was born with the promise of Sight, the shallow curve of an unopened eye in the middle of his forehead, hidden under wisps of white-blond hair.

His mother, who had a cruel sense of humor, named him Cecil. (Latin, from Caecilius, meaning 'blind.') He was blind, in some ways - blind to the blatant manipulation of fate, to the irony of his own name, to his future, unavoidable and obvious to everyone but himself. 

As a child, he was everyone's pet, coddled and cosseted, passed from person to person. He was slow to learn to walk because his feet never touched the ground. 

Cecil, which means Seer. Cecil, cheerfully blind. Everyone else knew. Everyone else saw. They loved him, treated him gently. He never wanted for anything, never lacked affection.

Everyone in town was his friend. Everywhere he went he was welcome. It was an honor to have him at your table for dinner. It was good luck to have him sit next to you at school. And though he was spoiled by the town, raised as its favored son, his disposition was cheerful. He was everyone's darling.

He was protected.

He was surprised when, at fourteen, he got an internship at the radio station. No one else was surprised. Old woman Josie, (who had been old long before Cecil was born) did not congratulate him. She only cupped his cheek in her soft wrinkled hand and looked at him with an expression he could not decipher.

Cecil, who opened his eyes, whose Eye opened, who Saw.

The town knows. The town is grateful. We thank you for your unavoidable and unintentional sacrifice.


End file.
